


The Unnecessary Causality

by NexusShadowstar



Series: The Unnecessary Causality [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Childhood Trauma, F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NexusShadowstar/pseuds/NexusShadowstar
Summary: Adam Taurus, leader of the Vale division of the White Fang. Has never cared about a human in his life, however in the pursuit of a traitor at Beacon he meets someone who changes his perceptions.
Relationships: Adam Taurus/Yang Xiao Long
Series: The Unnecessary Causality [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596430
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. The Encounter That Changed Everything

Adam stepped off of the bullhead feeling only partially confident that this attack would be truly a victory for the faunus with no casualties. He watched for a moment as his followers enacted what were not his desires but those of a human. But seeing the humans flee in terror brought a small smile to his face. He knew the faunus would gain the respect they deserve after tonight. He looked towards Beacon contemplating if this was truly an institution that treated the faunus like any other person, but he doubted it from what he heard from Cinder and her time at this school.

He walked towards Beacon and entered the ruins of what he could only assume was the cafeteria. He heard metallic footsteps behind him and quickly unsheathed his sword to deflect the shot the Atleasian soldier took at him. The soldier in desperation continues to fire at him and he deflected the shots. He smirked as this idiot charged up his Semblance for him. His smirk grew wider as the gun the soldier was using jammed. He dashed forward and sliced the gun in half shocking the soldier. He jabbed his sword into the soldier's breastplate. He pulled it out and wiped the blood off of it. He turns around to see someone he hoped he would find tonight. Blake Belladonna. 

"Hello my little spy..." He glared at her through his mask watching the fear grow in her eyes. Blake began to back away. "Leaving so soon?" He taunted her. "You were meant to be my eyes and ears here... and you never reported to me..." He stepped on a students chest that was in his way and raised his sword. "His blood will be on your hands as punishment for your betrayal..." She sprinted at him to stop him and their blades clashed. 

"I'm not running away and I won't let you harm innocent people!" Blake yelled at Adam.

"These people are far from innocent and you will be running by the end of this." He said menacingly. They continue to fight. He could sense the fear emanating from Blake as they fought. He threw a surprise punch at Blake’s face and it connected to her jaw with a resounding clack. She spat out a bit of blood out of her mouth as pain flared in her mouth. Thankfully her Aura was quick to mend where she bit her tongue. 

***

Yang ran around Beacon looking for Blake after Weiss had told her that she had gone off after an alpha and a few members of the White Fang. This worried her since she knew Blake's history with them. ‘I have to find her before something bad happens to her.’ Yang thought as she looked for her. Yang arrived at what was left of the cafeteria to see Blake fighting someone. And it was clear to her who was winning the fight.

"I will not betray the people who have been nothing but kind to me." Blake yelled at the person.

"You were sent here as a spy! You were always meant to betray them! You were not meant to get attached to anyone! You only ever gave me intel on your team but after that nothing! You betrayed our cause Blake and you must be punished for that." He kicked Blake against a wall.

Yang couldn't believe what she was hearing. Blake was a spy this entire time. Her partner who she trusted with her life had been lying to her and her team this entire time. Yang felt even more hurt since she had told her a personal story from her childhood. "Blake is this true?... Were you a spy this entire time?..." Blake froze hearing her voice. She slowly looked over at her. Yang knew this was all true just from the look on her face.

***

Adam took this opportunity to use the hilt of his sword to knock out Blake while she was distracted by the Yang. He turned his attention to the blonde huntress which from the only intel Blake had given he knew to be Yang Xiao Long. He watched her eyes turn from lilac to red. He could tell she harbored anger towards him because of him sending Blake here. She charged at him and he could tell she was attacking in a blind rage. He activated his Semblance as just as she gets in close and he slices her right arm clean off. Yang fell to the ground in complete shock from what happened. He turned around to face her and slowly stalked toward her with his sword out. She slowly backed away still visibly in shock and in fear. 

Yang eventually backed up against a wall and he brought up his sword ready to strike her down and add her to the list of human casualties. He paused when he saw her face. It was full of fear and terror but it reminded him of someone he lost in the Dust mines as a child. He scabbard his sword, much to the surprise of the blonde huntress and bolted away. Adam jumped into the nearest bullhead and ordered his followers to retreat immediately. A thunderstorm began just as he flew away unsure to why that girl had brought up that memory of his friend. What he did know was he had a pang of guilt in his heart from what he had done to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank my wonderful editor KryHeart_Ardy for having faith in this idea. So check out some her works. So for my first fanfiction i wanted to give Adam what the show didn't. A redemption arc! Also I know this is short but I promise to make each chapter longer.


	2. The Crash

Adam was deep in thought as the Bullhead he was in flew over an island known as Patch. ‘Why am I feeling so guilty about hurting that girl?’ He thought to himself. He replayed the moment in his mind and he saw her face when he looked at Yang. ‘She reminded me of how Hilda looked before they executed her in front of me…’ He could feel the guilt building up in his heart. He was jolted out of his thoughts as the sound of glass breaking filled the space and the gurgling of the captain. He rushed to the front of the Bullhead to see a spiked tail retracting out of the new hole in the glass of the ship. “Fuck!” Adam swore as he pulled the pilot out of the seat. He knew the pilot was dead because of the hole that was once where her neck was only being connected by a thin amount of skin and muscle. He grabbed the joystick and attempted to keep the Bullhead from crashing while trying to shake off whatever Grimm had latched onto the ship. It was in vain as he was thrown forward, his head smashed into the console and he blacked out instantly.

Adam woke up to the smell of smoke and fire along with a burning sensation in his side. He coughed and tried to get up sending a jolt of pain through his left arm. He weakly looked over and saw his arm was broken near his wrist. “Shit.” He swore under his breath as he got up using his right hand. He began to cough and put a hand over his mouth as he did it. He pulled his hand away and to his surprise saw it covered in his own blood. He sighed and weakly sat back down in the pilot's chair and closed his eyes knowing this is how he would die. He could feel his body growing colder by the second. “I never got to tell her that I was sorry…” He said as he slipped into unconsciousness.

****

Taiyang wasn’t expecting much after his two girls had made it home after the attack on Beacon, but seeing a Bullhead crash into the nearby forest was not at all what he was expecting. “What the-“ He began as a flurry of rose petals appeared next to him and out of them came his daughter, Ruby. “Did you see the Bullhead?! We should check for any survivors!” She exclaimed. “Go grab your scythe in case of Grimm.” He told his daughter. She was gone in the blink of an eye leaving behind rose petals as she rushed to her room to grab her scythe. She returned with her scythe and they both ran out of the house towards the Bullhead.

Taiyang and Ruby raced through the forest quickly coming across the Bullhead as the smell of burning metal and smoke filled their noses. They heard someone from the inside began to cough. Ruby pulled out her scythe ready to cut into the Bullhead but Taiyang puts an arm out stopping her. “If you use your scythe it could dull the blades. And we both know how hard it is to sharpen them.” Ruby sighed knowing he’s right. He began to pull on the door to the Bullhead and it surprisingly came right off sending a cloud of smoke in their faces. Taiyang went in first and went to the front looking for whoever was coughing a few minutes ago. He saw a man with horns on the top of his head breathing slowly with his eyes closed. “Ruby get in here.” His daughter appeared moments later and saw the bull faunus. “Help me get him out of here.” He picked up a sword that was sheathed on the ground and clipped it to his belt. He picked up the man and with the help of his daughter brought him to their house from the Bullhead. Once inside they placed him on the couch. “Can you get me a sling and an ace bandage?” She nodded and disappeared leaving behind rose petals like she always had.

Taiyang activated his Semblance and tapped the bull faunus’s head. He mapped out the nerves of his patients body and which ones were inflamed. He could tell that his patients left wrist was broken from how badly they had flared up. Ruby was back soon after with the sling and ace bandage. “So how badly is he hurt?...” She asked as she looked over at the piece of metal that was in his side. “Aside from the obvious shard of metal he has a broken wrist.” Tai responded. 

Ruby placed the items on the table. He gripped the metal shard and slowly pulled it out while sending out small healing pulses to the wound. Blood pulsed out of the hole and the faunus grunted and twitched in pain. Taiyang quickly removed it while sending a steady stream of his Semblance to slow the bleeding before applying a pad. “Hold that.” His daughter quickly did as she was told as Taiyang grabbed a knife and cut the shirt and coat away. He yanked them out of the way quickly checking for any other wounds. Satisfied he grabbed a roll of bandages and wrapped the gut wound up tight. “Hopefully he won’t need stitches and his Aura will purge any infection.”

“I’ll have to try and heal his arm tomorrow.” Taiyang bound Adam’s wrist up immobilizing it while wishing he had a brace. He set the hand on Adam’s chest and wrapped it up in a sling. “Let Yang know we have a visitor, the last thing I want is for her to walk in on him and have any issues.”

“Okay, I’ll see if she’s up to talking at all.” Ruby ran up the stairs.

Taiyang pursed his lips looking his patient over. The SDC brand on his face was something they would have to ask about. He slid an arm under the faunus’s knees then back and lifted him again.

As Taiyang took him up to a guest room, Qrow appeared in the doorway of another. He raised a brow looking at the limp man. “I take it he was on the Bullhead.”

“Yup.” Tai put Adam down and pulled his shoes off before grabbing a quilt and covering him. “We’ll have to wait till he wakes up for an explanation. He had an interesting sword though. You should have a look.”

Qrow had a drink of his flask and shrugged. “Sure, I’m always game to meet a new weapon.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I will thank KryHeart_Ardy for helping me to edit this and to make sure this doesn't turn into word vomit. I hope you all like this chapter and look forward to more of this. I will try my hardest to write out chapters at a decent pace.


End file.
